Ferrari FXX K
The 2015 Ferrari FXX K is a LaFerrari-based track-only hypercar made by Ferrari. While based on the LaFerrari, Ferrari considers the FXX K to be a completely new model. The Ferrari FXX K is the successor to the Ferrari FXX, with the "K" representing the kinetic energy recovery system (KERS). The 6.3 L (6,262 cc) naturally aspirated V12 engine, codenamed F140 FE, now pumps out 848 HP (860 PS) and 516 lb-ft (700 Nm). The HY-KERS unit has also been tuned to produce 187 HP (190 PS) and 148 lb-ft (200 Nm) of torque. In total, the FXX K produces a massive 1,036 HP (1,050 PS) and 664 lb-ft (900 Nm) of torque. The Ferrari FXX K is capable of creating more than 1,190 lbs (540 kg) of downforce at 224 mph (360 km/h) thanks to its improved active aerodynamics. It features winglets joined by a rear spoiler that raises on vertical stabilizers. The Ferrari FXX K can do 0-60 mph in 2.4 seconds and reach a top speed of 233 mph (375 km/h). Additionally, it has lapped Ferrari's Fiorano test circuit full five seconds faster than the road-going LaFerrari. Description : "Although it is based on the LaFerrari, the folks from Maranello consider the FXX K to be its own model. The XX designation is more than a car, it’s a program that enables owners to race their cars at exclusive events with full factory support. The K is for the KERS system that contributes 187 additional electrical prancing horses to the total output of well over 1,000 hp. To keep the FXX K stable, it is capable of creating more than half a ton of downforce through its active-aero systems; the coolest of which are the winglets that are joined by a rear spoiler that raises on vertical stabilizers. Is it the ultimate Ferrari? If going five seconds faster than the LaFerrari at the Fiorino test track is a measure, well… what do you think?" - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 6http://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fm6_top_gear_car_pack Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 6 - 1,500,000 CR (requires Top Gear Car Pack) * Forza Horizon 3 - ? Statistics Performance Index Benchmark Conversions None. Driving Characteristics The Ferrari FXX K's performance, to simply put it, is highly exaggerated. Its performance stats are greatly improved from its road-going form, although the top speed is lower due to the large winglets that produce more downforce. As such, the two cars come very close in drag racing. In real life, the Ferrari FXX K receives slower lap times than the McLaren P1 GTR, Aston Martin Vulcan, and Koenigsegg One:1. Unfortunately, in the Forza games, the Ferrari FXX K's performance is highly exaggerated, causing it to lap faster than the aforementioned cars. However, it still loses in a drag race to any one of them except the Vulcan. Trivia * Even though the Ferrari FXX K was introduced in 2015, Forza Motorsport 6 erroneously puts the year model as 2014. This has never been corrected. * The Ferrari FXX K in the Forza games is unmarked; it lacks a racing number. References Category:Cars Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Hypercars Category:Extreme Track Toys